


Big Stink

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Jan isn't used to waking up by himself anymore, it makes him feel kind of lonely. He deals with it, though.
Relationships: The Doctor (Hellsing)/Jan Valentine
Kudos: 2





	Big Stink

When Jan woke up in Doc's room, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The bed was empty, save for him, and cold. Disappointing, really. 

He would never admit it aloud, showing genuine emotion was for pussies, but waking up next to Doc was one of his favorite parts about sleeping together. If he was entirely honest, it was hard to think of much else that made him so legitimately happy.

Getting to wake up all warm, his face nestled in Doc's chest or with Doc wrapped up in his arms. Getting to see what Doc was like when he first woke up, still sleepy and not entirely coherent yet, more affectionate than when he was fully awake. He would hold Jan close, mutter a quiet 'good morning' along with a few other soft words. Sometimes he'd pepper Jan's face with a few kisses before deciding it was time get up and get on with his day.

Jan sighed at the thought, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and curling up a little. This accomplished a grand total of nothing, a cold blooded bitch like him couldn't get any natural warmth on his own. He needed some sort of outside help. Something like, you know, a human to snuggle up against. The blanket around him felt pretty secure, at least. Not as good as a pair of arms, but it'd do.

It was at this point Jan realized he was being stupid and needy. He woke up alone for one day and suddenly he was a pathetic mess. He would be disappointed in himself, if he'd had any expectations for himself to begin with.

He didn't plan on not being a needy little bitch, but he could at least stop being dumb about it. Instead of sulking by himself and waiting for Doc to get back, he could just get up and go find Doc, then he could cling to him in person.

He kicked the blanket off himself, stretched, and then began the ordeal that was looking for his clothes. They had to be here somewhere, this was where he'd taken them off. Plus, Doc's room really wasn't that big, it's not like there were many places for his stuff to get lost. Not in comparison to the other rooms in the Millennium HQ at least, it still seemed fit for royalty compared to where Jan was staying before joining Millennium. (Doc had his own dresser _and_ his bed had a bedframe? Hot _damn_.)

He snatched his hat off the nightstand, and that was the only thing he managed to find with any amount of ease. It was like a fucking tornado blew through the place. His underwear and pants were on completely separate sides of the room, how the fuck did that even happen? Like, he was always eager to undress whenever he got to be alone with Doc, but what the hell was that? He really just threw shit in whatever direction and hoped he'd be able to find it later.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out where his jacket was, and he was tempted to just say fuck it and walk around shirtless for the rest of the day. Who would stop him? Who would even be able to stop him? He'd like to see someone try.

As he was just about ready to finalize this decision and walk out the door, he stumbled across something. Literally, almost tripped and fell flat on his ass.

He picked the offender up off the floor, ready to throw it across the room. Or tear it to shreds, or maybe both. His anger dissipated once it was in his hands and he realized what it was. Doc's lab coat.

For a second he was confused. Shouldn't Doc have put this on before leaving? Then he realized how stupid of a question that was.

No, of course Doc wasn't gonna wear the same clothes two days in a row. Especially not something that had been sitting on his floor all night. He wasn't as bad as Luke when it came to cleanliness, but he did think it was fairly important. He must've just grabbed a different coat before leaving.

Jan didn't really care about any of that. He'd wear the same clothes for a week straight. A month straight, even. He only bothered changing when he got around to showering, which was usually only when he got really gross and messy, like if he went out to hunt and got blood all over him. Or, he'd do so at the insistence of someone else. People telling him he looked and smelled like shit was a pretty good motivator.

But whatever, that wasn't something for him to be worrying about right now.

He looked at the article of clothing in his hands. He considered just dropping it back on the floor and leaving, but... That'd be kinda rude, wouldn't it? He'd noticed it, he'd already picked it up. He should do something with it, toss it onto the bed or something at least so that it'd be out of the way. Wouldn't want Doc to come back just to trip and break his neck or something.

He would do that, he decided. Be mildly helpful for once. Before that, though...

Setting aside all rational thought for a moment, he raised the coat to his face and gave a little sniff. Immediately he felt embarrassed with himself. He felt more like a creep who had broken in for a panty raid than Doc's loving and supportive boyfriend who had been let in willingly.

Still, he'd got what he wanted out of doing that. It smelled like a lot of things. Old, dried up blood. Sweat. Faintly, he could also detect whatever body wash Doc used. A hint of chemicals, like something you'd smell in a hospital.

In other words, it smelled like Doc, which Jan found absurdly comforting. Which was fucking humiliating. 

Like, if this was a sexual thing then it would be fine. Jan felt no shame about that. He'd rub one out on Doc's clothes and be done, leave like nothing even happened, probably forget about it until Doc complained to him about it later.

That's not what this was, though. This was an emotional thing. He was standing there feeling all warm and fuzzy over a scrap of clothes. There was clearly something wrong with him.

Like a lot of his problems, he decided to just ignore it. Lean into it now and regret it later.

He gave another sniff, but did it properly this time. Really buried his face in and took a big, fat inhale. It was almost kind of overwhelming at first, being a vampire gave him a sharper sense of smell than a human. Everything assaulted his senses at once, effectively wiping any actual thoughts from his head, which succeeded in erasing any apprehension or embarrassment he'd been feeling. He ended up doing a complete one-eighty and probably got a little _too_ into it. His eyes slipped shut, and he practically started purring at some point.

He did this for what had to be at least a full minute, just standing there and breathing and generally being a fucking weirdo. After a short while of this, he broke out of his trance. Kind of. He only stopped because an idea came to him. It was dumb, and probably bad. Definitely went against his better judgement, if he had such a thing. Which, of course, meant that it was perfect for him.

He decided to stop what he was doing and slip the lab coat on.

It wasn't too bad, kinda comfy actually. It was a little big on him, the end reaching the floor and the sleeves hanging a little past his hands. He spent a few seconds trying to roll up the sleeves so that they weren't in the way, but quickly gave up. Whatever, not like he was gonna be using his hands for much.

He kind of wished Doc had a mirror, he wanted to see how it looked on him. He must've looked cute as a goddamn button. Usually "cute" wasn't a look he'd want anything to do with, but he was sure he was pulling it off pretty well right now. 

He wrapped the front of the coat around himself, ducking his head a little so he could smell it one more time, then let out a content sigh. Physically, he was still as cold as ever, but he could feel a warmth spread through his chest. He definitely wasn't planning on taking this thing off anytime soon. Doc might not even be able to wrestle it off him. The lab coat was gonna stay _on_ during sex.

He supposed that decision also canceled his plans to leave the room. Not just because he'd be cripplingly embarrassed if someone saw him like this, but also because the others in Millennium didn't exactly know that he and Doc were a thing, and if he ran into anyone it'd be pretty hard to convince them that he was wearing Doc's clothes in a completely platonic way.

That was fine, though. He had everything he needed to tide him over til Doc got back. He could wait.

And so, he did. Or, he tried to at least. He lasted maybe another half an hour before he ended up falling asleep again. Weird, since he wasn't tired anymore from what he could tell. He was actually wide awake last he checked. It was just. Really relaxing, he guessed. For reasons he wasn't completely sure of.

So, sadly for him, he didn't get to see Doc's immediate reaction. By the time Doc got back, he was conked out. Using the coat like a blanket, while lying on top of the actual blanket.

When he woke up though, Doc was there next to him. And he could swear he was being held tighter than usual. So, it was safe to say that Doc probably ended up liking what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> The trope where one person in a ship wears their partner's clothes is honestly so good, I think about it frequently. Especially if Jan is involved b/c despite everything, he is very cute  
> The title is barely related to the fic itself b/c I just could Not think of anything


End file.
